


Hands Up

by KaiserKittenWalzer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Lemon, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserKittenWalzer/pseuds/KaiserKittenWalzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "Plot, what plot?" sort of sordid sex scene involving Derek and Stiles, with some light bondage going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Up

It was dark. Dark like a night with no moon to cast its shadows. Stiles' breaths were heavy and labored as he tried to keep his anxiety under control. It was hard enough with the blindfold around his eyes that kept him from the comfort of sight. His hands were tied together, arms suspended over his head. The rope securing his fists, balled in anticipation, was held secure by a knot, trapped on the other side of the closed door, a knot that strained nervously against the frame.

 

Suddenly, Stiles felt two hands on his shoulders. They were big, strong, and their warmth was immediately noticeable, even through the layers of his t-shirt and button up. Derek had laid them there gently, sensing Stiles' stress. He slowly rolled his fingers into Stiles' shoulders, massaging them, easing out the tension from his partner. Stiles sighed as he let the waves of pleasure radiate out from his shoulders, and the tension was slowly coaxed from his muscles, as if magically evaporating through the heat from his skin.

 

Derek's hands moved down just a little to the top of Stiles' back, his thumbs on either side of Stiles' spine, fingers splayed and pointing outwards. He began to work his hands down, rubbing, kneading, his efforts fueled by Stiles' soft moans. Stiles gave a breathy gasp as Derek leaned in and began to lick the inside of the younger man's ear. His hot breath, or perhaps it was a heated whisper, made Stiles moan uncontrollably. Stiles became aware of the stirring in his jeans which yearned for release, but he knew no way out, save by his companion's hands which had not ceased their attention.

Derek continued to knead, caress, and roll his fingers down to the small of Stiles' back, eventually reaching that place, somewhere, where the back meets the buttocks, right around the pelvic bone, and Stiles shuddered at the pleasure of the thing.

 

Derek slowly reach around, grasping Stiles' stomach, stretched taut and exposed by his shirt held high above his waistline, hoisted up by his bound arms. Derek's palms lay against Stiles' stomach for a moment, feeling its warmth, and taking in the slow, rhythmic motion of his breathing.

 

Stiles was calm, even peaceful, with the the reassuring feeling of Derek's hand on his stomach. But he shuddered as he felt Derek's hand slide down his belly towards his jeans. He felt Derek's hands free the top button, then slowly slide the zipper down. He could feel Derek pressed against him from behind, bending with his every bend, as if they were flowing and inseparable, joined.

 

Derek's hand reached the bottom of Stiles' zipper. He stood back for a moment, and placing his thumbs between Stiles' clothing and skin, slid Stiles' jeans and boxer briefs down, exposing the younger man's nakedness. Derek knelt down as if in supplication of his white, firm buttocks. He growled, as he playfully bit each one, and as he did so, he reached between Stiles' legs, taking hold of his cock, and began working it lightly. Stiles, in the darkness of his blindfold could only feel that much more the intense emotions brought forth by the sensuous growls of his lover, and the gentle stroke of his touch.

 

And then sensation stopped, and Stiles felt Derek move away. He could hear the sound of the other man's zipper slide slowly down. Though Stiles couldn't see Derek's smirk, he himself smiled, as he heard Derek say while unzipping his jeans, “Stiles... This. No. Fit.”

 

Derek removed his jeans. He found a bottle of lotion next to Stiles' computer and walked back over to the trussed lad. Stiles waited patiently, excited by the abandonment and the promise of what might come next. He hadn't cum from Derek's touch, but he didn't care. It felt good. It all felt good.

 

He could hear the soft sounds of Derek rubbing the hand lotion all over his beast-sized member, which throbbed at the thought of Stiles standing there, helpless. Derek grabbed a little more lotion, and coated his fingers, which he then entered into Stiles' hole. First one, then two, then three. Stiles gasped at the intrusion, and then, slowly, with pleasure, as his lover worked his him into submission.

 

“Relax,” He heard Derek say.

“I'm trying,” gasped Stiles, sincerely making an effort to make no effort at all. Derek was patient though. There was something kind underneath that hard exterior. He continued working Stiles until he could sense some relief, some give, some permission for something more.

 

Derek removed his fingers and grasped his cock, guiding it to Stiles' hole. He pushed in the head, and Stiles quivered. Derek waited a moment, giving his lover some time to adjust to the sensation of his girth, before slowly sliding the length of his member into the younger man's ass. Derek pressed himself into his partner and Stiles exhaled heavily as Derek came to rest when he could reach no farther.

Then Derek began to pull back a bit, grabbing hold of Stiles on each side. He began to pump in and out. His mind became concentrated on pulling just far enough out that his knob reached right to the middle of Stiles' sphincter. Then he pushed back in, deep into the pale, tight beautiful ass he was marking as his own, once again.

 

Derek's thrusts became more rapid as he found his pace. Stiles could feel the hard shaft slide against his prostate, causing him to leak cum shamelessly, like a dog's mouth dripping spit on a hot day. Derek's head must have hit some spot just right, because Stiles was overcome with a wave so intense that his knees buckled, and he dropped suddenly only supported by the rope tying his arms above his head.

Derek bent in unison with Stiles, responsive to the suddenness. He let go of Stiles' sides, and instead, wrapped his arms tightly around him, lifting him up again with his powerful body. Stiles regained his composure from the humongous jolt Derek's cock had shot through his body. Derek did not miss a beat, and began to thrust again, and Stiles could feel the short, now more vicious pounds, move through him, as he was enveloped by Derek's muscular arms. Then he felt it.

Derek reached a climax, unexpected in its suddenness, but there nonetheless. Derek paused, feeling an internal shockwave that erupted out of him. Stiles felt the sudden stop of Derek's body, and then a pulsing up and down inside of him, followed by the sensation of being filled by an unmistakable warmth- a warmth that felt wonderful. He was owned.

Derek held Stiles close against the door, and the two breathed heavily, heads held close as they both recovered. After a few moments Derek slid out of Stiles, his cock waning in its triumph. He wiped it off with a towel from the floor, and he re-buttoned his jeans. He opened the bedroom door just a crack, and slid the the knot that had held Stiles' hands off the top. Stiles collapsed to the floor, still blindfolded, bare-assed, and thoroughly fucked.

Derek walked to the window and before leaping out, turned and grinned. “See you tomorrow.”

Stiles couldn't wait.


End file.
